Frederick/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Frederick (Awakening) Summoned * "I am Frederick, a royal knight and a guiding hand in the Shepherds. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Home * "I have long served the royal house of Ylisse. I shall continue when I return there one day." * "I stand ready with a hand-knit muffler to place about my liege's neck at the very moment he may sneeze." * "Would you care to weed the garden with me sometime? A well-tended garden is the surest sign of nobility." * "The cloaks worn in the Order of Heroes are striking. I'd like to stitch a good recruiting slogan on them." * "I appreciate you checking in on me. I serve another master, but you have earned my respect." * "Pardon the intrusion. I've come on a mission from your friend Friend. That mission? To pass along warmest greetings." (Greeting from friend) * "Why, you're hard at work as always, Kiran! If you're on patrol, please allow me to assist you. I shall try to predict your path and remove any pebbles or weeds that might obstruct your progress. My foremost duty will always be to the royal house of Ylisse—that will never change. But... I feel I should make time to look after you as well. Perhaps I've grown attached to you... Well, enough lollygagging—I have pebbles to clear. Please, don't mind me! Continue patrolling!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Today, like every other day, I woke up early to clear away pebbles." * "My first task is always the safety of the royal family." * "A knight must constantly strive for excellence." * "I noticed there are weeds about. I shall pluck them until you hire a gardener." * "The commissary is serving...bear meat? I believe I shall skip dinner today." * *sighs* Map * "Indeed." * "Yes." * "Of course." Level up * "I will use this power to protect us!" (5-6 stats up) * "Slow but steady–the best road for a knight." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm. I need to apply myself more." (1-2 stats up) * "I shall test my new power right away, picking up pebbles!" (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Not while I draw breath!" * "Your last breath approaches!" * "For milord Chrom!" * "And, now!" Defeat * "Must retreat.." Frederick (Summer) Summoned * "I am Frederick. I was on the beach protecting Lord Chrom. Tell me... Where am I now?" Home * "Hmm... There are many heroes here, no doubt. But few show as much skin as I..." * "The Outrealms resort was so exhilarating! I kept busy training on the beach, smiting miscreants, and-- it pains me to admit this-- sinning." * "When I consider the poor souls who, barefoot, might trod on a pebble... I know I must redouble my efforts. What efforts? To remove debris at every opportunity! I can only hope this eases your journeys, too." * "Might you be willing to train with me? It pains me to say it, but your defenses are... lacking. Perhaps we can forge a body of steel to match your stout heart!" * "Ah, I'm fretting over Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa. I hope they don't step on seashells while I'm away!" * "I apologize for appearing before you like this. I was tasked with conveying Friend's tidings." (Greeting from Friend) * "I feel that I've gotten much stronger since I came here. You've got a lot of time and energy into my training. Honestly, I had my misgivings at first. I never expected you to take me seriously, dressed like this... How wrong I was. You helped me train. Even so, I worried that you might earn my trust and then... you'd spring a terrible surprise on me. I spent my nights sleepless, certain you'd suddenly force me to eat bear... But thinking about it, I confess I can see no reason you'd ever do that, Kiran. To make amends, I'll give my utmost on the battlefield. I've always relied on my armor, but now it's my zeal that will see me through!" Info Screen * "I hope you enjoy the summer. I will, of course, still be at your side in the fall." * "Out of my armor I'm actually a rather accomplished swimmer." * "I wish I had managed to catch a sea creature to bring home." * "I usually dress more modestly but I'm attempting to, uh... relax." * "I've cleared the beach of trash! As well as driftwood and shells." * "The shepherds once visited an otherworldly, tropical resort. It was... nice!" * "My apologies for my lack of decorum... and suitable clothing." * *laughs* Before Battle * "Not on this beach!" * "Ah, Shell!" Map * "Oof, hot out."" * "Of course." * "Ah, shell!" Level Up * "Delightful. I can't wait to run and jump into the sea!" (5-6 stats up) * "My beach training regimen seems to have paid off." (3-4 stats up) * "How embarassing. Perhaps it's the heat..." (1-2 stats up) * "You honor me. I'll focus on my efforts to clean up seashells." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Not on this beach!" * "Prepare to be capsized." * "Tropical attack!" * "Go soak your head!" Defeat * "Sunset..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes